


Masterpiece

by Local_Queer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Husbands, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, married!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Queer/pseuds/Local_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is an artist, but he never thought he could create masterpieces. Until one rainy day, he decides to paint on the most beautiful canvas he could find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

If you ask Phil Lester if he created masterpieces, he'll give you and answer that will teeter on the line of being humble and being overly critical. He doesn't believe in his talent, even though his husband, Dan, reassures him multiple times that he is an incredible artist. "I'm being completely serious, Phil. You're artwork is fucking amazing," he tells him one day. "You're opinion is biased, so I can't take it seriously." Phil just shrugs and turns on his heel, putting his latest painting with the others.  
It's raining and the couple are laying in bed, enjoying the sound of the droplets hitting the windows when Phil hesitantly whispered, "I want to paint on you." Dan stays silent for a few moments, slightly shocked by Phil's confession. "Really? What would you paint?" Dan smiles warmly, lightly tracing patterns onto Phil's bicep with the tip of his index finger. "I'd paint a galaxy on your back," he speaks softly as he looks into Dan's eyes. "Then go ahead. I'd love to be your canvas." Dan presses a short, but meaningful kiss to Phil's lips. "I'll be right back. Get ready whilst I'm gone, please." Phil stands up and stretches, then walks to their shared office quickly to get his supplies. Meanwhile, Dan sits up and takes off his shirt, dropping onto the floor carelessly and lays on his stomach.  
Admittedly, Phil is nervous to paint on Dan. "Just a warning, the paint might be cold," he tells Dan as he sits on the back of his thighs. "I don't mind," Dan whispers, not quite sure why he's speaking so quietly. Phil starts setting up his colour palette, grabbing a large brush and dipping it in the darkest blue, then takes a deep breath and begins painting. It's not the first time he's painted on someone. The first, and last, time was on his first love. Out of all of the things they had done together, it still seemed like the most intimate moment he had ever shared with her. "You weren't lying about the paint being cold." Dan chuckles, letting his eyes flutter shut as he relaxes. Phil smiles softly, dipping his brush into a lighter blue and gently swipes the bristles over Dan's slightly tanned skin. "I have to say, you are by far the most beautiful canvas I've ever painted on." He leans down, careful not to touch the paint to kiss the side of Dan's neck and clean his brush in the glass of water on the nightstand.  
Neither of them are sure how long Phil has been painting, but it doesn't seem to matter. "Almost done. I just have to add the stars," Phil says, looking over the swirls of blues, purples, and black. Dan nods, smiling and keeping his eyes closed. Phil grabs a tube of white paint and squeezes some onto a clean spot on the palette. Shaking slightly, he takes his finest brush and dips it in the paint, painting a few large stars. "You're so gentle." Dan giggles quietly, starting to get more and more excited to see the painting. "Of course I'm gentle. I don't want to screw up; this is too important to make a mistake on," he speaks with a quiet, yet serious tone. Phil cleans the brush and gets a slightly bigger one, setting the palette on the nightstand after dipping the brush in the white paint. Pausing for a moment, he takes a deep breath and taps the handle of the brush against his index finger on the opposite hand, causing the paint to splatter and make small dots on the painting.  
After he adds some more stars, he makes sure he's satisfied and cleans the brush. "I'm done..." His voice comes out as a whisper, wavering slightly. Dan smiles brightly, his dimple showing. "Take pictures, then. I want to see it." He chuckles, opening his eyes and looking back at Phil. "I'll be right back." Phil quickly gets up, grabbing his camera and walking over to Dan, taking a few pictures. "You can sit up now." He sits on the edge of the bed, holding the camera out to Dan as he slowly moves so he's sitting next to Phil and takes the camera. He looks through the pictures slowly, his eyes widening with each one. "Phil.. This is incredible." His sets the camera down carefully and sits on Phil's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Phil smiles and kisses Dan's temple, whispering into his ear. "I think I finally created my first masterpiece."


End file.
